


Reunion Tour

by neonbees



Series: Sylvix Week '19 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Off-screen death, cameos of ingrid and dimitri and glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbees/pseuds/neonbees
Summary: Some things change, some things stay the same.From childhood to adulthood, Sylvain's one of those things for Felix.sylvix week day 1: childhood - promises - reunion





	Reunion Tour

There is little that is constant in their lives. Always, something is changing, breaking, tearing, reforming. 

It starts like this: Glenn is the oldest of the five of them, and is the one they all look too first. When he becomes a squire, and says he can’t play with them as much before, they realize that they have to find a new knight captain in their games. Ingrid eagerly tries to claim the role. 

Dimitri, like always, is just happy to be there, though he never likes it when he’s made to be the villain. He never wants to hurt one of them, even in play. 

Sylvain, as the oldest now, is usually the one who they fight against. He’s got longer limbs anyway, gangly and freckled, and he’s the best at remembering where everyone’s weakest against tickles. 

Felix is happiest at Dimitri’s side, and he holds the hand of his best friend eagerly as he charges against Sylvain. Ingrid protects Dimitri from Sylvain’s grasping hands, and she blooms with childish pride when they honor her sacrifice with a bouquet of mountain flowers and wild grasses. 

Sylvain gets in a sneak attack at the end, and he lifts Felix up high and steals him away. Ingrid gets back up and she and Dimitri succeed in taking him down. 

The middle is something like this : 

Though Sylvain’s started his own training, he still steals time for the rest of them, and skips his work when there’s not enough. He has Miklan anyways, he says, and if any of them notice how he rubs his arm as he says that, they don’t say anything. 

Dimitri is the one who they see less and less- he’s going to be a King, after all. Felix knows this the best, and he’s proud of the fact. He’s less proud when Dimitri’s visit to Fraldarius is canceled, and instead it’s just him and Sylvain. Ingrid can’t come either, this summer, as she’s getting old enough that courtesy and manners and dances are beginning to become much more important. Her parents want to instill something of manners and courtesy in her while they still can. She’s betrothed to a freshly knighted Glenn, and they want her to act like it. 

It’s okay, when it’s just Sylvain and Felix, though it’s not quite the same. Sylvain’s a teenager now, and he lords that fact over Felix. He’s grown a little bit too, and Felix finds himself much more embarrassed when Sylvain picks him up like he weighs so little. 

They’re alone on a hill and watching the clouds go by. Felix closes his eyes, just for a moment. When he reopens them, the sun is setting. Sylvain is not around. His heart jerks, and for a moment, Felix feels truly alone- like Dimitri and Ingrid, now Sylvain is gone. 

A pair of hands grab his shoulders and he startles, badly, elbowing a laughing Sylvain in the gut. The boy stops laughing when Felix’s hiccups turn to tears. He’s always cried easily, and that fact hasn’t changed, not yet. 

“Don’t leave me,” he says, and Sylvain comforts him. He’s always done that- he couldn’t ask Glenn, that’d be embarrassing, Ingrid never knew what to say, and Dimitri was always too gentle, he wouldn’t hug him, not like Sylvain would.

Sylvain gives the best kinds of hugs. When he’s in Sylvain’s arms, everything seems okay. 

“I promise.” 

Things end like this : The tragedy occurs. They’re all different, after. 

Felix is left with a shadow, a corpse, a widow, and an outsider. 

He can’t see the shadow, but everyone else can. Rodrigue can’t find Felix in it, anymore (could he ever?), and he looks at Felix and says his son died honorably, a knight’s death, it’s all he could have asked- he wants to scream. Ask him to live, instead, even if he’d had to be a coward. Live to fight another day, to save another’s life.

He’d seen the body, after all, so brutal and broken.

There’s a monster wearing the skin of his best friend, so Felix loses that too. He does not like being near him, after. The dead prince seems alive to everyone else, and that scares him too.

Ingrid shuts herself away from everyone else. Felix cannot break down her doors like she had done to him. He doesn’t have the strength. 

Sylvain’s different too, because the next time they meet he’s also lost a brother, but he’s the same to Felix. He still spars with him whenever they still see each other, still drags him out to the city when he can, though it’s worse when he flirts, now. Felix can barely stomach it. 

There’s a lot of things that Felix doesn’t want to admit, and one of them is this- that he’s afraid Sylvain will leave him too. This time, when he’s with Sylvain, he makes him promise in blood and sweat. 

“Do not leave me,” he says, a training sword to Sylvain’s throat. 

‘Not until death” Sylvain answers, and he grips the wooden blade and pulls Felix down too. 

“Not even then,” Felix glares, “Until we die.” 

“I promise.” 

But life didn’t end when Glenn and Dimitri’s did, so it continues : 

They reunite at Garreg Mach, all of them, and they’re joined by so many more. Ashe, Mercedes, Annette. Dedue too, though Felix thinks it’s less of Dedue joining _them_ and more that he joins the boar. 

Halcyon days turn into bloodied sunsets. 

Professor Byleth teaches the Black Eagles, and they win, and win, and Felix cannot help but admire her form. Sylvain admires too, though there’s a twist in his heart at that fact. 

It’s a pity she does not teach them, though Sylvain’s the one to take advantage of the loose classroom rules. He sees him in the dining hall, still. 

And then, Edelgard attacks, and Felix sees nothing of his friends at all. 

Years pass. Everyone sees Dimitri now, his true, beastly self, a puppet to his ghosts. Felix stays at his side, because someone has to watch him, even if he can’t bear to get too close, even if it hurts him. Ingrid sees him too. 

Only at Gronder field does Felix see Sylvain. 

His hair blends with the setting sun. It’s bright, too bright, Felix can barely see, can barely listen over the clash of steel and the yell of violence. 

“Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?” 

But he listens all the same. 

“I remember.” 

“Well, seems we're about to kill each other.” 

The sun sets. 

“Sorry Sylvain, you’ll die first.”

Their reunion ends in the blood of a broken promise.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at https://twitter.com/neonsprite
> 
> sylvix week day 1 and theres only... hints of sylvix. nice


End file.
